Resident Evil, el origen
by Midori-Chun-Li
Summary: Los integrantes de STARS llegan a una mansión en el bosque Racoon en busca de sus compañeros, pero se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa. Final Up. Reviews
1. La realidad se convierte en pesadilla

Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que les guste. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, y me gustaría que dejaran reviews para conocer su opinión e ir mejorando con su ayuda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 1- La realidad se convierte en pesadilla

El ruido de algo golpeando la ventana me despertó. No se ve movimiento alguno. Intento pararme, pero la gravedad es muy fuerte para mi débil cuerpo. Permanezco inmóvil y logro detectar un pequeño rayo de luz que atraviesa la obscura habitación.

Ese rayo parece una pequeña esperanza para mí. Todavía espero el momento en que podré ver la luz del Sol.

Desde aquel día no he visto a nadie, bueno, sólo recuerdo a esas criaturas tan horribles que me perseguían.

Mis heridas no han sanado por falta de alimento y mi única arma es una pistola modelo Beretta con 5 balas. En realidad creo que morir sería mejor que pasar por esta dolorosa agonía. Mi sentido del tiempo está perdido y no sé cuantos días llevó aquí.

Lo único que espero es que Chris se encuentre con vida.

Escucho un ruido e intentó encontrar mi arma para defenderme. La puerta se abre y yo apunto con la pistola hacia esa silueta borrosa que acaba de aparecer.

- Espera, soy yo, Chris.

- Que bueno que te encuentras bien- exclamo con una sonrisa en mis labios. Me siento tan feliz de verlo.

Intento ponerme en pie, pero al hacerlo mi cabeza me da vueltas y todo termina cuando mi vista se nubla y mi cuerpo cae.

-¡Jill, ¿Estás bien?

Al escuchar su voz, abro los ojos y veo su rostro frente al mío.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto con una débil voz.

- No se supone que esa pregunta la tengo que hacer yo- bromea- Yo estoy bien, pero tú no pareces estarlo.- dice mientras me mira con gran preocupación.- Creo que será mejor que descanses, mientras yo iré a buscar comida, medicina y armas para salir de este sitio.

- Está bien- le respondo- no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- le aseguro.

Después de esto, Chris sale de la habitación.

En realidad yo no quería que se marchara, pero era necesario.

Intento prepararme, pues yo sé que salir de esta mansión será muy difícil.

El tiempo pasa muy lentamente y Chris no ha regresado.

La puerta se abre, pero no es Chris, es una de esas criaturas que tienen forma humana, pero que aparentemente están muertas. Busco mi arma, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Ahora lo recuerdo; le di el arma a Chris, pues su escopeta ya no tenía balas. El monstruo se acerca cada vez más a pesar de que es muy lento, yo me pongo en pie con muchas dificultades. Intentó caminar para escapar, pero la habitación es demasiado obscura y tropiezo con algo. Lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme a morir; la criatura está a punto de llegar a mí; la puerta se abre nuevamente y Chris está ahí, le dispara una vez al monstruo, pero este no parece haber sido afectado, así que le dispara en la cabeza y la criatura cae. Después de verificar que la criatura está muerta, Chris se dirige hacia mí y me ayuda a ponerme en pie. Mi cuerpo me tiembla y las palabras no me salen de la boca.

Chris no ha dicho nada y yo tampoco, pero rompo el silencio con unas lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Chris al mismo tiempo que me abraza para consolarme.

- Sí, gracias- es lo único que puedo responderle mientras seco mis lágrimas con mi mano.- Tengo hambre- le comento a mi compañero.

- No te preocupes, encontré esto- me anima mientras saca una manzana de su bolsillo.- Cómela.

- Gracias, pero ¿y tú?- lo cuestiono con sincera preocupación.

- No tengo hambre, en verdad- insiste, pero yo sé que no ha comido nada desde que llegamos.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto de una forma tímida

- ¿De qué hablas?- exclama desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué te sacrificas por mí? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

- Porque te lo mereces- me responde con firmeza.

- Gracias- es lo único que puedo responder ante tal respuesta.

Pasan algunos minutos en los que el silencio lo cubre todo, hasta que me decido a romper ese momento de tensión.

- ¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto con una mirada curiosa.

- Oh, es verdad. Mira, es tuya- me dice al momento que me entrega una escopeta y varias municiones.- También encontré un spray de primeros auxilios, espero que te sirva para curar tus heridas- me comenta mientras me da el spray. Después de poner el spray en todas mis heridas, el silencio vuelve a aparecer y yo me quedo dormida en el piso. Chris se asoma por la ventana, pero lo único que ve es una habitación contigua.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo- dice Chris para sus adentros, pero su voz logra despertarme.

- ¿Creer qué?- pregunto un poco adormilada.

- Todo lo que está pasando, ¿cómo es posible que nosotros, el equipo S.T.A.R.S., hayamos sido exterminados tan fácilmente por esas criaturas.

- Es verdad, después de tantas misiones...- comento con un tono melancólico mientras comienzo a recordar.

- ¿Qué serán esas criaturas?- pregunta Chris un poco confundido.

- No lo sé, pero parecen... - digo antes de callar lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué?- me pregunta con bastante curiosidad.

- No, no puede ser, es una locura- me alarmo con mis propios pensamientos.

- ¿De qué hablas, Jill?- pregunta Chris con un tono de desesperación.

- Tal vez te parezca una idea loca, pero ¿no se parecen demasiado a los zombies de las películas?

- Tienes razón, creo que así los llamaremos- acuerda Chris.

Chris prende una lámpara y me muestra un mapa del primer piso de la mansión, después de examinar el mapa detenidamente, me doy cuenta que esta es una mansión verdaderamente grande y no tengo idea de cómo saldremos de aquí.

-Descansa- me pide- Mañana será un día muy largo.

- Está bien

Enseguida me quedo dormida, pero el miedo de que algún zombie nos sorprenda en la noche me aterra y me hace despertar; me percató de que Chris está profundamente dormido, y no quiero despertarlo; así que me levanto cautelosamente y salgo de la habitación un poco asustada.


	2. Más sobrevivientes?

Hola!

Espero que hayan leído el primer capítulo y que les haya gustado, y si no es así, mándenme un review para saber en qué me equivoque. Aquí va el segundo capítulo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 2- Más sobrevivientes?

Me gustaría explorar la mansión por mi misma, pero no encuentro el valor para hacerlo, un pasillo de 7 m. de longitud aproximadamente se extiende y varias puertas, 4 para ser exactos. También veo que el pasillo dobla hacia la izquierda.

Escucho un terrible quejido, intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero está atascada y apunto con la pistola hacia donde escucho ese horrible ruido. No sucede nada, pero al caminar hacia la vuelta del pasillo descubro a una joven tirada en el piso.

- ¡Rebecca!- gritó mientras me acerco a ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con gran preocupación, pero ella no responde, parece que está inconsciente.

En realidad no sé que hacer, la puerta de la habitación se encuentra atascada y Rebecca está muy mal.

Golpeo la puerta con fuerza y espero que Chris escuche el golpe. La puerta se abre y Chris me está apuntando con su arma, entro en la habitación, pero un disparó de Chris me atraviesa el hombro y caigo al piso inconsciente.

Al despertar Chris se encuentra a mi lado. Descubro que alguien más está acostado junto a mí, es Rebecca que sigue inconsciente y bañada en sudor. Al intentar ponerme en pie, siento como si un cuchillo atravesara mi hombro y el agudo dolor me hace quejarme un poco.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunta Chris al notar que estoy consciente. Una sombra de culpabilidad atraviesa por su rostro.

No le respondo. Muchas preguntas pasan por mi mente. No comprendo la razón o el motivo que impulsó a Chris a dispararme.

- Jill, ¿estás bien?...

Chris sigue hablándome, pero mi mente está sumergida en sus pensamientos y no respondo a las preguntas de Chris. Después de analizar la situación, le pregunto abiertamente:

- ¿Por qué me disparaste?

Él no responde, su cara vuelve a tomar esa sombra de culpa que tenía antes y sus ojos no son capaces de mirar los míos.

El silencio es terrible y le repito la pregunta a Chris, él sigue sin poder hablar y no dice nada.

Rebecca despierta.

- ¿Cómo están, chicos?- pregunta con una débil voz.

- Oh, Rebecca, no notamos que habías despertado. Me alegro de que estés consciente- le dice Chris con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me encontraron?- pregunta ella.

- En realidad fue Jill la que te encontró- le responde Chris mientras voltea a verme, pero sin enfrentar mi mirada.

- Bueno, salí de la habitación y escuché un ruido que me asustó bastante, pero la puerta se atascó y me decidí a ver que producía ese sonido. Entonces te encontré, fui a la habitación y cuando la puerta se abrió...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió después?- pregunta Rebecca con cierta curiosidad, pero creo que tal vez no estuvo bien haber dicho eso, pues el rostro de Chris está tomando un semblante terrible. Sin embargo Rebecca no nota este cambio y sigue intrigada con el relato.

- Mejor cuéntanos ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta ahí?- pregunto para evitar responder la pregunta de Rebecca.

- La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de eso, pero en fin... - dice ella con un rostro lleno de ¿tristeza?- ... después de que decidimos investigar la mansión, me vi atrapada por un grupo de zombies, utilicé mi arma para defenderme, pero se me terminaron las municiones. Intenté escapar de ellos, pero no lo logré y me hirieron bastante. Hasta que llegué a una puerta y me deshice de esos seres. Lo que sigue a continuación es un poco confuso, solo recuerdo que caminé por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo y finalmente mi vista se nubló.- termina Rebecca con su relato, su rostro está lleno de lágrimas.- No creo que esto esté sucediendo, parece un mal sueño.

Yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo con comprensión; es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo ésta es la primera misión de Rebecca. Nosotros ya estamos un poco más habituados a estas cosas, pero ella...

- ¿Dónde estarán los demás?- pregunta Rebecca.

- No lo sé, Barry comenzó a investigar la planta baja y Wesker desapareció, nadie lo vio- le responde Chris.

Antes yo creía que él era nuestra salvación, pues siempre había sido firme y fuerte ante cualquier situación. Pero después de lo que pasó, ya no sé que pensar.

- No puede ser- dice Chris mirando su reloj- Son las 4 hrs.- nos informa un poco alarmado.

- Creo que será mejor que descansemos, voy a dormir- dice Rebecca con un gran bostezo.

- Sí, tienes ra... - antes de terminar mi frase, Chris me interrumpe- Jill, ¿Podemos hablar?

- Sí, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- le digo con cierta frialdad.

Rebecca ya se encuentra dormida y comenzamos nuestra plática.

- ¿Por qué me disparaste?- le pregunto con un poco de resentimiento.

- En verdad lo siento- me dice, creo que puedo percibir la sinceridad en su voz- Todo fue un error.

- ¿Un error?- pregunto con algo de escepticismo.

- Sí, cuando escuché ese golpe en la puerta pensé que se trataba de un zombie y al abrirla, lo único que pude ver, fue una borrosa silueta, pues la luz de afuera me deslumbró. Además, tú no me dijiste nada para que pudiera reconocerte, yo pensé que estabas dormida junto a mí.

Todavía no puedo asimilar muy bien lo que acaba de decir Chris, al parecer todo fue una equivocación y yo tuve la culpa de que esto sucediera.

- Lo siento mucho- le digo a Chris con un tono de voz muy bajo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta él un poco confundido- Yo fui el que te disparó.

- Siento haber desconfiado de ti, tú siempre cuidas de mí y a la primera de cambios desconfío de la persona más generosa y confiable que conozco.- confieso ante la sorpresa de Chris.

- Gracias, Jill. Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa opinión de mí- dice al mismo tiempo que se acerca a mí para abrazarme.

Yo me quedo sin palabras y lo único que puedo hacer es responder a ese abrazo tan cálido.

- Será mejor que descanses- me dice él.

- Sí, está bien.- le contesto con la voz entrecortada.

Apenas han pasado 2 horas, cuando Chris nos despierta. Estamos a punto de comenzar con nuestra huida.


	3. Comienzan los misterios

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, pero estaba en exámenes y ustedes saben lo difíciles que son. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y dejen algún review.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 3- Comienzan los misterios

Son las 7 horas, salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos con el pasillo, las cuatro puertas aún están ahí, listas para abrirlas y explorar todo lo que se encuentra en su interior.

Tengo que confesar que me muero de miedo, pero justo en estos momentos es cuando me doy cuenta de mi propia fortaleza y valentía.

Nos aproximamos a la primera puerta.

- ¿Quién entrará?- pregunta Rebecca.

- Yo- dice Chris con gran seguridad.

- Está bien, yo los cubriré desde aquí y ustedes dos entren- les sugiero.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunta Chris con asombro al escuchar tal propuesta.

- Sí, no se preocupen por mí, ¡vamos entren!- les digo enérgicamente para que obedezcan sin reclamos.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, el silencio que se presenta a continuación es aterrador, pero intento soportarlo. Volteó para observar el pasillo y logro ver una ventana, a pesar de que no se puede ver rastro alguno de luz solar, me acerco a ella con la esperanza de encontrar algo diferente a esta fría mansión.

Me acerco a la ventana con cautela, pero inesperadamente, algo rompe el vidrio y salta dentro del pasillo. Apunto con mi arma: es tan solo un perro. Aunque luce algo extraño, me acerco cuidadosamente a él, para descubrir que "eso" no es un perro común y corriente: su piel esta llena de sangre, sus dientes sobresalen amenazantemente y sus penetrantes ojos están posados sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda y el ambiente comienza a ponerse tenso. La puerta de la primera habitación se abre:

- ¿Qué sucede, Jill?- pregunta Rebecca, al parecer no ha notado la presencia de ese "perro". Ella está a punto de dar un paso hacia mí.

- Espera- le dice Chris silenciosamente- algo extraño está sucediendo aquí.

Me alegra que él lo haya notado, pues soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y tampoco tengo intención de moverme.

La criatura está impaciente y no espera más, se lanza sobre mí, me quedo inmóvil y lo único que hago es cerrar los ojos; cuando pienso que todo está perdido, una bala desvía la mordida del perro. Cuando abro los ojos, veo a Chris con su arma:

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta un poco preocupado.

- Sí, gracias- respondo con gran alivio.

Pero el perro no se ha rendido, se incorpora y vuelve a lanzar una gran mordida. Esta vez soy yo la que reacciono, utilizo mi escopeta y la criatura cae al piso.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Rebecca con asco.

- No lo sé- le respondo mientras me acerco al cadáver del perro.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente!- nos indica Chris.

Avanzamos hasta la segunda puerta, pero está atascada.

- ¡Yo la abriré!- exclama Rebecca con energía, mientras saca su pistola y dispara a la chapa, después de esto, Chris le da una fuerte patada y la puerta se abre.

- Creo que esta vez iremos todos- les digo.

- Claro- responde Rebecca.

Al entrar en la habitación, descubrimos una estatua con la siguiente leyenda:

" Para abrir las puertas de la libertad, tendrás que juntar los elementos de la vida"

Debajo de la leyenda, se encuentran cuatro orificios en forma de hexágono.

- ¿ Qué significa eso?- pregunta Rebecca con desesperación- no soy buena para los acertijos- argumenta.

Todos guardamos silencio por un momento mientras pensamos en una posible respuesta.

- ¡Lo tengo!- dice Chris al mismo tiempo que saca un medallón de su bolsillo- De esto se trata.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto desconcertada.

- Observen- nos indica mientras coloca el medallón en uno de los orificios. Y encaja perfectamente.

- ¿Me permites?- le pido el medallón. Al observarlo detenidamente, descubro que tiene un símbolo: una gota de agua.- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo encontramos en la primera habitación- responde Rebecca.

- Al parecer tenemos que encontrar los demás- digo un poco desilusionada.

- Sí, pero sería más rápido si nos separamos- sugiere Chris.

- ¿Separarnos?- preguntamos Rebecca y yo al unísono.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?- cuestiona.

- Todo- sentencia Rebecca.- Hay un sinfín de criaturas extrañas que solo desean matarnos y tú preguntas que ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es nuestro último recurso: esta mansión es enorme y si seguimos así nunca acabaremos.- le dice Chris para intentar convencernos.

Después de reflexionar la situación, yo les informo:

- Bueno, por mí está bien.

- O.K.- responde Rebecca algo inconforme.

- Muy bien, el plan es éste: Rebecca explora la planta baja junto con Jill y yo termino la planta alta. Ustedes deciden que sección prefieren: Este, Oeste. Nos reuniremos en el salón principal de la mansión. ¿Alguna duda?- pregunta Chris.

- No- respondemos las dos.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, Rebecca decide explorar el lado Oeste, por lo que me dirijo a la planta baja del lado Este.

Entro por la puerta principal que me conduce hacia el Este de la mansión, está bastante obscuro, no logro ver lo que hay al final del mismo, pero intento caminar. Llego a la primera puerta y al abrirla me encuentro con un zombie, le disparo en la cabeza e instantáneamente cae muerto. Al observar la habitación con cuidado, veo algo que parece ser un diario, pero no puedo leerlo por la falta de luz. Lo guardo y continuo mi búsqueda. Salgo de la habitación y veo a un zombie que bloquea la puerta principal, avanza lentamente hacia mi, retrocedo un paso mientras le apunto con la escopeta. Jalo del gatillo, pero no sucede nada: tengo que recargar el arma.

Retrocedo lentamente hacia la obscuridad en la que no puedo ver que hay más allá. Intento meter el cartucho, pero el zombie sigue avanzando, doy un paso más...

...antes de que pueda reaccionar, estoy cayendo de espaldas y no puedo detenerme con nada. Todo se ve obscuro...

Cuando despierto, me encuentro al pie de una escalera de madera. Me duele mi cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Me incorporo:

- No sabía que existía este piso, al parecer no estaba en el mapa- murmuro para mí misma.

Comienzo a caminar con inseguridad y torpeza, pues está demasiado obscuro y únicamente me guío por mi tacto y oído. Me topo con una pared de metal:

"Qué extraño" pienso "No conozco ninguna mansión o casa con paredes de este tipo"

Me deslizo por la pared hasta que mi mano siente algo extraño:

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto.

Al examinarla (con el tacto) detenidamente, descubro un botón, lo presiono y una puerta se abre.

El interior de esa habitación está iluminado por unas lámparas en el techo. Me introduzco en la misma y encuentro un medallón con el símbolo de fuego. Lo tomo, pero al hacerlo, la puerta se cierra y comienza a salir agua de unos pequeños orificios en las paredes.

- ¡Ábranme!- digo mientras golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

El agua me llega a las rodillas y sigue subiendo. Busco algo útil en el escritorio que ahí se encuentra, pero solo hallo una bolsa de plástico de buen tamaño y un documento, que no voy a leer por obvias razones de tiempo.

"Un momento, no puedo permitir que las armas, municiones y documentos se mojen, sería mi perdición."

Introduzco todo en la bolsa de plástico y continuo golpeando la puerta. Estoy desesperada, el agua me llega al cuello y al analizar mi situación, comienzo a resignarme: Chris y Rebecca se encuentran en otras secciones de la mansión y nunca me escucharan. Estoy perdida.

Pero, de repente, la puerta se abre inesperadamente y salgo junto con toda el agua. Estoy tirada en el piso y al abrir los ojos veo a un joven castaño de bata debajo de mí.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con gran sorpresa.

- Podrías quitarte de encima de mí- me pide.

- Oh, claro, lo siento- le digo al mismo tiempo que le ayudo a pararse.

El joven se arregla la bata, el cabello y comienza a mirarme de arriba abajo con gran expectación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Dark Sol III: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me escribas otro review para conocer tu opinión sobre el mismo. Suerte con tu historia. Actualízala pronto.

Darkkest Claire Burnside: Gracias por tus comentarios positivos, ojalá que me dejes otro review y que sigas con tu historia que es genial.


	4. Mi nombre es

Hola:

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que todos se encuentren bien. En estos momentos me encuentro de vacaciones, por lo que utilizaré mi tiempo para actualizar mis fics. Disfruten de este capítulo y dejen algún review.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 4- Mi nombre es...

El joven de bata sigue viéndome fijamente y esto realmente me incomoda. Toda mi ropa está mojada y siento mucho frío. Todavía me siento un poco alterada por lo que acaba de ocurrir: de no haber sido por este joven, en este momento estaría muerta.

- Gracias- le digo tímidamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta.

- Me llamo Jill Valentine. Pertenezco a S.T.A.R.S. y nos encontramos en una misión. Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Bueno... mi nombre es John...

- John ¿qué?- pregunto curiosamente.

- No lo recuerdo- dice confundido- Desperté en el piso de este lugar y lo único que sé es que me llamo John. No recuerdo nada más.

- Lo lamento- digo con tristeza.

- No importa. Solo quisiera salir de aquí, pues este lugar me da escalofríos y esas extrañas criaturas no dejan de perseguirme.

- O.K. yo puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que permanecer junto a mí. Ah y algo más ¿cómo lograste sacarme de ahí?- pregunto señalando la habitación en la que casi me ahogo.

- Pasaba por aquí y escuché que alguien pedía ayuda, por lo que presioné este botón- dice mostrándome un botón rojo- y después las puertas se abrieron y saliste tú.

- Me salvaste la vida. Gracias.- le digo.

- Olvídalo- responde con una sonrisa.

Seguimos avanzando por el obscuro pasillo, pero afortunadamente John trae consigo una lámpara y nos es bastante útil en estos momentos.

Llegamos a una puerta que se encuentra cerrada con llave, así que pasamos a la siguiente.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con un zombie, yo comienzo a dispararle, pero John se encuentra tan asustado que sale inmediatamente de la habitación. Intento detenerle pero no puedo lidiar contra el zombie y él al mismo tiempo. Termino con el zombie, pero John se ha ido. Examino la habitación y encuentro una vela, ahora que John ya no está conmigo me será de mucha ayuda. Salgo del cuarto y veo que el pasillo ha terminado, por lo que regresaré a reunirme con los demás.

Cuando llego al salón principal, me encuentro con Rebecca.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunta.

- Creo que bien. Bueno al menos estoy con vida.- le digo bromeando- ¿Y a ti?

- Todo bien. Encontré esto- dice mostrándome un medallón con un símbolo de tierra.

- ¡Qué bueno, yo tengo este- le informo mientras saco mi medallón de la bolsa de plástico- Esperemos que Chris tenga el que falta.

- ¿Qué más encontraste?- pregunta ansiosa

- Estos documento. Parece un diario y un informe o algo por el estilo.

- Y ¿qué dicen?- cuestiona.

- No lo sé. Aún no los leo.- digo mientras recuerdo mi encuentro con ese joven.- Ah, es verdad, conocí a un joven.

- ¡¿Qué!- pregunta algo sorprendida.

- Sí, un joven llamado John. Al parecer había perdido la memoria. Intenté ayudarlo, pero...

Antes de continuar con mi relato. Un ruido proveniente de la planta alta nos interrumpe.

- ¿Qué podrá ser eso?- pregunto con asombro.

- No sé.- responde Rebecca con una expresión de miedo- Y te aseguro que no quiero descubrirlo.- dice mientras voltea a ver hacia el pasillo de la segunda planta.

- Pero Chris está allá arriba. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- le exijo. Cuando termino de decir esto, escuchamos un grito humano, pero no cualquier grito, se trata de Chris.

- ¡Chris!- grito al mismo tiempo que corro hacia arriba. Pero antes de llegar al segundo piso, veo como el cuerpo de Chris es lanzado hacia abajo. Al ver esto, me encuentro muy asustada y preocupada. Me acerco rápidamente a él y me alegro al notar que esta vivo, aunque inconsciente.

Escucho unas pisadas bastante pesadas y al voltear hacia el segundo piso, descubro una criatura enorme y al mismo tiempo horrible: es un ser de apariencia humana, pero todos sus órganos están por fuera, su piel es blanca y una de sus manos está acompañada de unas largas y filosas garras.

Me siento asustada, pero tengo que hacer algo. De un salto llega hasta donde está Rebecca. Ella se encuentra en shock. Lo único que hace es retroceder lentamente mientras el mounstro avanza hacia ella. No puedo permitir que le haga daño. Saco mi escopeta y le disparo para llamar su atención, pues estoy segura que mi arma no le hará ni un rasguño.

La criatura voltea a verme al sentir el disparo. Todo mi cuerpo me tiembla pero tengo que hacerle frente. Sigo disparándole mientras se acerca a mí. Retrocedo, pero al llegar a la pared, me siento atrapada. El mounstro levanta su mano en la que tiene esas enormes garras. Está a punto de atacarme, cuando una granada explota en su espalda y la criatura cae.

Logro ver a Chris que se encuentra de pie y me sonríe. Rebecca se encuentra arrodillada en el piso.

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto mientras me acerco a ambos.

- Yo sí, aunque me duele un poco la espalda- dice Chris.

Rebecca no contesta a mi pregunta, por lo que avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Después de esto, ella voltea a verme y comienza a llorar.

- Tranquila- le dice Chris para intentar consolarla.

- Me siento mejor, pero es que estoy tan asustada- argumenta Rebecca.

- Si te entendemos, sin embargo tenemos que salir de aquí- le dice él para animarla.

- Está bien- sentencia ella.- Vamos.

- Chris- le digo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con extrañeza.

- ¿Encontraste el medallón que nos falta?

- Sí, aquí está- responde mientras saca el medallón con símbolo de viento.

- Bien, entonces tenemos que regresar a esa habitación.

- En marcha- dice Rebecca con ánimo y alegría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Darkkest Claire Burnside: Gracias por tu último review. Ah y el fic que acabas de sacar está muy bueno, ya lo leí. Espero que junto con tu otra historia lo actualices pronto. Suerte.


	5. Parece una salida

Hola a todos:

Espero que se encuentren bien en todos los aspectos y que les esté gustando mi historia. O.K. Aquí les va el quinto capítulo y como les prometí, voy a actualizar más seguido. Cuídense. Dejen reviews. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 5- Parece una salida.

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación en la que se encuentra la estatua. Antes de abrirla, Rebecca duda un poco y voltea a verme.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto.

- Es solo que si logramos salir de aquí, todos nuestros compañeros ¿qué sucederá con ellos?- pregunta con gran tristeza.

- No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarlos.- le digo con seguridad- Espera, se lo comentaré a Chris.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué no entran?- pregunta él con un poco de desesperación.

- Chris- le llamo.- Tenemos que buscar a nuestros compañeros.

- No es posible- me informa con decisión combinada con resignación.

- Pero... - dice Rebecca.

- ¡Sé que es difícil, pero no podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas para intentar salvar las suyas!- nos dice Chris mientras entra en la habitación. Rebecca se encuentra muy triste y confundida ante tal respuesta.

- Creo que él tiene razón- murmuro secamente.

- No, no puedo aceptarlo- dice ella mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

- Es lo mejor, además si existieran más sobrevivientes, ya los habríamos encontrado. Investigamos en toda la mansión y no vimos a nadie.- argumento para intentar convencerla.

Rebecca me mira fijamente y entra a la habitación sin mucho ánimo. Yo la sigo.

Chris coloca los medallones en la estatua y ésta se mueve a un lado, dejando ver un agujero en el piso. Al asomarme, me percato de que hay unas escaleras de mano.

- Podemos bajar por aquí. ¿Quién irá primero?- pregunto mientras veo a mis compañeros. Al ver a Rebecca, me doy cuenta que se encuentra muy mal.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto.

- No podemos abandonarlos... deben estar con vida... - murmura ella. Pareciera que está hablando sola o divagando. Ni siquiera responde a mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no bajas primero tú, Rebecca?- sugiere Chris. Pero ella no le hace caso, sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunto a Chris con preocupación.

- Yo le ayudaré a bajar- dice al mismo tiempo que la toma de la cintura y la conduce a las escaleras.

Después de que los dos están abajo, me dispongo a seguirlos. Pongo mi pie en la escalera, cuando escucho que algo enorme intenta derribar la puerta de la habitación.

Intento bajar rápidamente las escaleras, pero mi pie está atascado, y a pesar de que pongo todo mi esfuerzo para desatorarlo, no lo consigo.

-¡Chris, Rebecca! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme!- grito con desesperación. La criatura sigue golpeando la puerta y estoy segura que en cualquier momento se viene abajo. No obtengo respuesta alguna de parte de mis compañeros.

Sigo gritando y jalando mi pie para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando de repente, la puerta es derribada y me sorprendo al ver que se trata del mounstro que anteriormente nos ataco. No me explico cómo pudo sobrevivir a esa granada.

Ese horrible ser comienza a acercarse y me quedo inmóvil. Estoy petrificada y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. De pronto, siento que alguien está desatorando mi pie. Volteo hacia abajo y me alegro al descubrir que se trata de Chris.

- ¡Rápido!- me dice cuando mi pie se encuentra totalmente libre.

Veo fijamente a la criatura que se está aproximando y en un veloz movimiento, saco una granada, se la lanzo y bajo a toda velocidad. Logro ver un largo pasillo que se extiende a la derecha.

- ¡Corran!- les indico a mis compañeros. Rebecca está quieta y no tiene la intención de moverse, por lo que Chris la carga y corre junto conmigo. Pocos segundos después escuchamos la explosión.

- ¡Rayos, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Chris un poco agitado.

- Parece que ese ser es invencible- le digo mientras intento calmarme.

- ¡¿Hablas del mounstro que nos ataco en la sala principal!- pregunta él con asombro.

- De ese mismo. Acabo de encontrarme con él y si no fuera por ti, en este momento sería historia.- le digo con gratitud.

- ¡Pero si le lancé una granada a quemarropa!- repone.

- Lo sé, pero no se veía muy afectado.- respondo con amargura.- Tenemos que seguir.

- Sí.

Rebecca no dice ni una sola palabra. Me tiene bastante preocupada, pero a pesar de todos mis intentos, la chica no responde.

Seguimos caminando con ayuda de la lámpara que trae Chris; pues en el pasillo, todo es obscuridad.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a unas escaleras de mano que nos servirán para ascender. Al subir, nos encontramos con un laboratorio bastante grande.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Chris- ¿Un laboratorio en una mansión?- dice desconcertado.

- Y no cualquier tipo de laboratorio- le informo mientras me acerco a unos grandes tubos de cristal que contienen un extraño líquido junto con unos seres desconocidos.- Parece que aquí se realizaban experimentos genéticos o virales.

- Pero no podemos perder más tiempo, revisemos este lugar y busquemos una salida.- propone.

- Entendido- le digo al mismo tiempo que camino investigando cualquier cosa que pudiera sernos útil. Me detengo en un escritorio que contiene un documento.- Mira esto- le llamo a Chris.

- Espera, cerraré el agujero. Solo por si las dudas- me informa mientras cierra la compuerta del agujero por el que llegamos. En ese momento...

- Se ha realizado una operación invalida. Ocho minutos para la autodestrucción. Repito: ocho minutos para la autodestrucción.- dice una voz mecánica.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto con inquietud al mismo tiempo que guardo el documento.

- No sé, pero no quisiera estar aquí dentro de ocho minutos- bromea él.

- Busquemos una salida- le digo- ¡Rápido!

Chris y yo comenzamos a movilizarnos por todo el lugar, ya que Rebecca está sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Encontré algo!- dice Chris señalando una puerta metálica. Me acerco a él- Pero... está cerrada- me avisa.

- ¡Espera, tiene un dispositivo para insertar una tarjeta. Hay que encontrarla.

- OK- responde.

Busco nerviosamente la dichosa tarjeta, sin resultado alguno. Hasta que veo el cuerpo de un hombre con bata blanca tirado en el piso. Me aproximo lentamente y lo registro. Pero sorpresivamente, se despierta y me ataca.

Después de dispararle una vez en la cabeza, el zombie cae. Afortunadamente, trae la tarjeta con él y la tomo.

- Aquí está- le digo a Chris. Él la agarra y abre la puerta.

- Tres minutos para la autodestrucción.- vuelve a informar la voz mecánica.

- Salgamos de aquí. ¿Y Rebecca?- pregunta con preocupación.

- Ahí está- le digo señalándola.

Chris vuelve a cargarla y nos apresuramos a salir de ahí. Estamos en un pasillo que nos conduce a las afueras de la mansión: nos encontramos en el bosque Raccoon. Corremos lo más lejos posible y una gran explosión nos lanza.

Cuando despierto, veo a Chris y a Rebecca inconscientes en el pasto.

- Despierten, lo logramos- les aviso. Chris se incorpora lentamente y me sonríe al descubrir que estamos fuera de la mansión. Pero Rebecca no ha recuperado el conocimiento.

- Creo que será mejor que descanse- sugiere Chris mientras la mira de una forma muy tierna. No conozco la razón, pero el hecho de que Chris cuide tanto de Rebecca me pone algo... ¿celosa?. No puedo pensar en esas locuras justo en momentos tan críticos como los que estamos viviendo.

- Sí, tienes razón- le respondo.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Pues no podemos quedarnos tirados en el pasto. Cuando logró detectar algo en la obscuridad de la noche. Comienzo a caminar en dirección al objeto. Al llegar a él, me alegro al descubrir que se trata de un helicóptero: tiene la insignia de S.T.A.R.S. a un costado, está vacío.

- ¡Chris, encontré algo!- le grito. Él se aproxima con Rebecca en brazos y también se alegra de ver lo que descubrí.- ¿Funcionará?- pregunto.

- Lo revisaré- me avisa mientras deja a Rebecca en el pasto y se dirige hacia el helicóptero. Después de algunos minutos él se acerca a nosotras- Lo siento, no podemos utilizarlo.- me informa.

Esa noticia me llega de sorpresa, tenía la esperanza de utilizar el helicóptero para salir rápidamente de ahí, pero ahora creo que nos será imposible llegar hasta Raccoon City.

- ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunto con decepción y tristeza.

- Hoy podríamos pasar la noche en el helicóptero y mañana comenzaremos a caminar hacia Raccoon City.- sugiere con ánimo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices tan alegre?- le pregunto con un tono de resignación.- La verdad es que no creo que lo logremos. Estamos acabados: no tenemos comida, contamos con muy pocas municiones y Rebecca... - antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, mi voz se corta y una lágrima resbala por mi rostro.

- No podemos rendirnos.- dice con seguridad- Piénsalo, Jill. ¿Quién revelará todo lo que hemos visto en esta mansión?. No estoy muy seguro de lo que esté ocurriendo aquí, pero alguien tiene que informar todo esto a las autoridades.

Creo que Chris tiene razón, tenemos que llegar a Raccoon City para advertir a las autoridades sobre lo que hemos visto.

- Está bien- le digo mientras me dirijo al helicóptero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Darkkest Claire Burnside: Gracias por enviarme un review por cada capítulo. Espero que te esté gustando y si no es así, mándame tu comentario. Actualiza cualquiera de tus dos historias, pues estoy ansiosa de leerlas.


	6. ¿Qué es Umbrella?

Hola:

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Lamento la tardanza, pero no entiendo que diablos le hice a mi computadora y se desconfiguró totalmente. Bueno, pero ya tengo mi historia. Manténganse pendientes, pues está por finalizar. No dejen de mandar reviews. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 6- ¿Qué es Umbrella?

Cuando llego al helicóptero, me acomodo lo mejor posible en el asiento trasero, no es muy cómodo, pero es mejor que el piso. Le hago un lugar a Rebecca junto a mí y Chris toma el asiento del piloto.

- Tenemos que descansar- dice Chris mientras suelta un enorme bostezo. Antes de que él termine esta frase, Rebecca se encuentra totalmente dormida.

- Pobre Rebecca, debió haber sido muy duro para ella.- le comento a Chris.

- Sí, pero no creo que sea la única que ha sufrido- dice al mismo tiempo que me voltea a ver.

- Lo sé, pero nosotros ya estamos un poco más acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, en cambio, para ella es su primera misión.- repongo.

- Creo que tienes razón- me dice al mismo tiempo que voltea a verla con gran ternura.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto un poco enojada.

- ¿De qué hablas?- me pregunta confundido.

- No lo sé... - digo tímidamente-... sólo que parece que cuidas mucho de Rebecca.

- ¿Y?- interroga- ¿Te molesta eso?

- No es eso, simplemente que creo que la ves como algo más que a una amiga.- repongo con tristeza.

- Claro que no, pero si así fuera, ¿En qué te afecta a ti?- pregunta con astucia. Creo que ya sé por donde va todo el juego de Chris, intenta hacerse el ingenuo para que confiese mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- En nada, era una simple suposición- respondo rápidamente.

- Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que dejemos de hablar y descansemos hasta la mañana- dice con cierto tono de decepción en su voz.

- Sí, será lo mejor- concuerdo. Después de esto, el silencio reina. Comienzo a quedarme dormida, hasta que recuerdo algo que logra despertarme.

- ¡Es cierto!- grito despertando a mi compañero.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunta un poco irritado.

- Lo siento, pero recordé algo de gran importancia.- me disculpo mientras saco varios documentos de la bolsa de plástico.

- ¿Qué es eso?- cuestiona.

- Son documentos que encontré en la mansión, tal vez puedan servirnos para aclarar nuestras dudas- propongo.

- Mira yo también encontré esto- informa al mismo tiempo que saca una carta de su chaqueta.

- Préstame tu lámpara- le solicito amablemente.

Chris saca su linterna y comenzamos a leer el primer documento que encontré, un diario:

**Diario de Lucy**

15 de Junio

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, mi padre baja al sótano y no sé que diablos hace, pero el caso es que todos tenemos prohibido entrar ahí. Sospecho que está realizando una investigación científica con Umbrella o algo así, pues diario llegan camiones y personal de Umbrella. Lo único que no entiendo es por que todos bajan al sótano. ¿Qué hay ahí?

Bueno tal vez esa sea una pregunta a la que nunca tendré respuesta, pero que más da. Estoy ansiosa por que llegue mi cumpleaños, será en 2 semanas. Y después de eso seré mayor de edad y podré largarme de esta escalofriante mansión. Desde que nos mudamos aquí, me siento alejada de toda la civilización, quiero regresar a Raccoon City. Pero tendré que esperar.

17 de Junio

El día de hoy me encontraba caminando por toda la mansión cuando decidí bajar al sótano, tenía tanta curiosidad por ver lo que hay allá abajo que esperé hasta que un científico saliera para poder entrar, ya que las puertas son de alta seguridad.

Después de entrar me quedé sorprendida, nunca había visto nada como esto. Es un laboratorio genético y aquí se hacen experimentos de todo tipo. Mientras me encontraba observando todos los especímenes humanos que ahí se guardaban, mi padre me descubrió y se enojo tanto que me encerró en mi habitación y me prohibió decir una sola palabra sobre todo lo que he visto. De cualquier forma no tengo intención de hacerlo, simplemente quiero salir de aquí.

23 de Junio

En tres días será mi cumpleaños y ya no puedo esperar. Desde que entré al laboratorio no he podido dormir bien, tengo pesadillas constantemente sobre todas esas criaturas. Y justamente hoy sucedió algo bastante extraño: mi padre salió muy temprano por la mañana y le pidió a uno de sus ayudantes que se hiciera cargo de un paquete grande. Yo lo seguí hasta las profundidades del bosque y descubrí que lo que se encontraba en esa caja era una persona, bueno, claro, si a eso podía llamársele persona. Era un ser con forma humana, sin embargo actuaba como un... ¿zombie?

Ellos lo dejaron libre y regresaron tranquilamente a la mansión; yo, aterrada, salí corriendo de ahí y al llegar a mi habitación me alegré al ver que ellos todavía no habían llegado. Creo que dejaré de jugar al espía, pues me puede ir muy mal.

26 de Junio

Hoy es mi maravilloso cumpleaños. Estoy tan feliz. Justo hoy dejaré la casa pese a los reclamos y negativas de mis padres. Me largo de aquí. Ya no aguanto más.

Estaba lista para partir, pero algo desconcertante ocurrió. Mi padre salió rápidamente del laboratorio, se encontraba muy asustado y lo único que me dijo fue:

- ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí!- justo en ese momento cayó al piso.

Yo no sabía que hacer. Mi madre no estaba por ningún lugar y mi hermano pequeño se encontraba a mi lado, aunque su presencia no era de mucha ayuda, se la pasaba llorando. Arrastre el cuerpo de mi padre hasta la habitación más cercana y me encerré ahí con mi hermano.

Al parecer mi padre fue mordido por algo.

Ya pasaron 2 horas desde que estamos aquí y han comenzado a escucharse unos extraños ruidos fuera de la habitación. No sé cuanto tiempo resistiremos, no tengo intención de salir de aquí, pero afortunadamente mi padre recuperó el conocimiento: luce un poco extraño, pero en fin...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué te pareció?- me pregunta Chris.

- Si no hubiera estado en la mansión, esto sonaría como un relato de Ciencia Ficción o algo así.

- Tienes razón, creo que con esto tenemos más pruebas en contra de Umbrella.

- Sí, sigamos leyendo los documentos; este lo encontré cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme en el sótano.- informo mientras le muestro una hoja de papel.

- ¿Qué? Estuviste a punto de ahogarte y no me lo dijiste.

- Claro, como si hubiéramos tenido tiempo para charlar tranquilamente sobre todas nuestras "pato-aventuras" en la mansión ¿no crees?

- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar. Pero mejor leamos el documento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Informe al Supervisor**

Parece que todo está saliendo según lo planeado. El único inconveniente se debe a esos molestos policías de R.P.D., pero no importa, nos encargaremos de ellos. El virus-G está siendo perfeccionado por el Profesor Birkin y muy pronto tendremos en nuestras manos el poderoso virus-T. Al parecer este nuevo compuesto nos permitirá crear criaturas más resistentes y en menor tiempo, así que no puedo esperar por ver todas las ganancias que nos generará.

Eso es todo por el momento.

John Anderson

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que esto se pone cada vez más extraño. Pero al menos ya tenemos algunas respuestas.- comenta Chris.

Sí. ¡Espera!

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta él un poco asustado.

Este informe está firmado por John Anderson.

¿Y?

Bueno, cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme un joven misterioso me salvó. Me dijo que se llamaba John, pero no recordaba nada más.

Y ¿crees que se trate de la misma persona que firmó el informe.

Es lo más seguro.

Pues él también estaba envuelto en todos esos experimentos ilegales.

Sí. Es lo que parece. Sigamos leyendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Memorándum para los científicos**

El proyecto del virus-T ha terminado, hemos obtenido la fórmula y ustedes recibirán su pago como les fue prometido. Lamentablemente no podrán salir de la mansión hasta dentro de 4 meses, esto es por razones de seguridad, no queremos que revelen todo lo que ha sucedido en este lugar; supongo que todos están enterados de la triste muerte del Profesor Birkin, él fue un gran científico y gracias a su colaboración tenemos el virus-T; sin embargo no resultó ser muy inteligente, pues tenía la intención de abandonar Umbrella y llevarse consigo la fórmula. Esto no es una amenaza, sólo un pequeño recordatorio de lo que les sucederá si osan traicionar a Umbrella.

Sin más por el momento

El Supervisor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Genial!- exclamo.- Con este memorándum no cabe duda de que Umbrella está metida en cosas sucias.

- Sí, sin embargo necesitamos pruebas más sólidas.

- ¿Más sólidas que esto? ¡Por favor, Chris!

- Recuerda que Umbrella es una empresa muy poderosa. Si queremos acusarlos tenemos que estar preparados para todo lo que se viene.

- Es cierto. ¿Qué documento tienes tú?- le pregunto

- Esta carta que encontré en el escritorio de un dormitorio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Carta para Anna y Cherry**

Querida Anna:

Me encuentro muy cerca de obtener la fórmula del virus-T. Umbrella me está presionando mucho para que lo logre lo antes posible, pero lo que ellos no saben es que planeo largarme de aquí con todos mis descubrimientos, no pienso regalarles el trabajo de toda mi vida.

En verdad las extraño muchísimo, pero todavía ni siquiera sé si saldré de aquí con vida. Lo intentaré. Mándale mis saludos a Cherry y dile que la quiero. Espero que comprendas porque tomé esta decisión, no fue fácil, pero estoy seguro que es lo mejor para todos. Con el virus-T en mis manos nos haremos ricos.

Sinceramente Birkin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Birkin tenía familia.- murmuro tristemente

- Y a pesar de eso lo mataron.

Cada vez me convenzo más de que quiero acabar con Umbrella. Son tan insensibles. No tienen escrúpulos.

Lo mejor será descansar. Mañana partiremos temprano y con todas estas pruebas terminaremos con Umbrella.

Espero que sea suficiente.

Sí, yo también.- digo antes de quedarme dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Espero que les haya gustado y que acepten mi disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo.


	7. El último esfuerzo

Hola:

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic. La verdad es que ya está por terminarse así que sigan mandando sus reviews, pues me animan a continuar. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 7- El último esfuerzo**

- ¡Jill, Jill!- me despierta la voz de Chris.

- ¿Qué te sucede?. Pareciera que estás desesperado- bromeo medio dormida.

- Tenemos que partir ahora. Ya son las 8 horas.- me informa mientras despierta a Rebecca.

- Bueno, pues ¿qué esperamos?- exclamo con ánimo mientras me incorporo.

El día es bastante reconfortante. Es la primera vez que veo la luz del Sol, desde que nos adentramos en la mansión. Desafortunadamente Rebecca sigue en shock y Chris tiene que llevarla en su espalda. Comenzamos a caminar...

- Ya son las 14 horas, creo que necesitamos un descanso ¿no crees?- me sugiere.

- Está bien, descansen bajo este árbol mientras voy a buscar algo de comer.- les indico.

- Ten cuidado.

- Claro.- respondo al mismo tiempo que me alejo de ahí.

El bosque es tan hermoso, creo que después de lo que vivimos todo nos parecerá hermoso.

Sigo caminando y escucho un ruido bastante aterrador cerca de unos arbustos. Parece un siervo herido, me acerco lentamente y, efectivamente, descubro a un pequeño venado tirado y con una gran mordida en la pierna. Los quejidos del animal son insoportables, está sufriendo mucho.

- Ya sé. Acabaré con el dolor de este pobre animal y además tendremos algo que comer. ¡Qué lista soy! Dos pájaros de un tiro.- murmuro para mis adentros.

Tal vez suene cruel, pero es la única solución, así que saco mi escopeta y le apunto al indefenso animal.

No sé si seré capaz de matarlo, por lo que cierro los ojos y...

... un ruido detrás de mí me detiene.

Volteo inmediatamente y veo a tres horribles perros como el que maté en la mansión.

Dos de ellos se lanzan contra mí sin vacilar, logro esquivar a uno y dispararle al otro, pero el tercero llega por sorpresa y muerde mi pierna.

En un rápido movimiento le disparo en la cabeza para que me suelte, caigo en el pasto, no puedo pararme.

El otro perro se encuentra frente a mí y le disparo, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡La escopeta se ha quedado sin balas!

Cuando el perro corre hacia mí, utilizo la culata de la escopeta para golpearlo en la cabeza y cae muerto.

Después de este enfrentamiento con los perros tengo dos noticias:

La buena- Sigo con vida

La mala- La pierna me duele tanto que ni siquiera puedo levantarme.

- ¡Chris! ¡Rebecca! ¡Necesito ayuda!- comienzo a gritar desesperadamente. Pero al parecer nadie me escucha.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Creo que esperar y seguir gritando.

Después de 5 minutos de gastar mi garganta y mi saliva me he quedado sin voz. Mas en ese momento aparece Chris.

- ¡¿Qué te sucedió!- pregunta un poco alarmado al ver mi herida.

- Pues ya ves, gajes del oficio: unos perros me atacaron.

- Es necesario parar la hemorragia o terminarás desangrándote- dice mientras arranca un pedazo de tela de su camisa y me venda la pierna.

- Gracias.

Él me carga hasta donde se encuentra Rebecca, pero nos damos cuenta del terrible dilema por el que estamos pasando: ni Rebecca ni yo podemos caminar y Chris no es capaz de llevarnos a ambas cargando.

-¿Qué haremos?- me cuestiona Chris preocupado.

- No lo sé.- respondo mientras sigo pensando en una posible solución.

- Rebecca tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por caminar.

- Es cierto. Acércame a ella- le pido a Chris.

En un acto desesperado tomo a Rebecca de los hombros y le digo:

- No puedes seguir lamentándote por cosas que ya pasaron y que son irremediables. Y si no reaccionas ahora, no sólo habrás perdido a Barry y a Wesker, sino que también nos perderás a Chris y a mí e inclusive tu propia vida.

- Tienes razón, Jill.- son las primeras palabras de Rebecca.

- Muy bien, andando- ordena Chris y con justa razón, pues ya son las 16 horas y aún nos falta la mitad del camino.

Rebecca se incorpora y Chris me lleva en su espalda, nos aproximamos a Raccoon City.

Siendo las 21 horas vemos unos edificios en la lejanía y en ese momento todos estamos exhaustos y ansiosos por llegar, así que aceleramos el paso y a las 22 horas nos encontramos pisando las primeras calles de Raccoon City.

Las pocas personas que por ahí transitan nos miran desconcertadas y algunas otras con desprecio. Sin embargo, un buen hombre que se apiada de nosotros, nos lleva directamente al hospital.

Me siendo inmensamente feliz y creo que ahora sí podré descansar tranquilamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. La verdad parece una mentira

Hola!

Este es el último capítulo de este fic, espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice, dejen reviews. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

**Capítulo 8- La verdad parece una mentira**

Cuando despierto, descubro que Rebecca se encuentra a mi lado.

- Disculpe…- interrogo a una enfermera que se encuentra revisando mis signos vitales-… ¿dónde se encuentra el joven que venía con nosotras?

- No te preocupes, está en la otra habitación, al parecer se está recuperando muy rápido- responde con una gran sonrisa y sale de ahí.

Intento pararme pero no lo consigo. Creo que lo mejor es descansar hasta que me sienta mejor. Me encuentro dormida hasta que la misma enferma entra.

- No es mi intención molestarla, pero allá afuera hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted y es muy insistente.- me informa.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto aun adormilada.

-No lo sé, ¿quiere que lo deje pasar?

- Sí, está bien.- respondo con cansancio.

La mujer abandona la habitación y minutos más tarde entra un hombre: Marvin, el jefe de RPD (Raccoon Police Department)

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Jill?- cuestiona con interés.

- Pues al menos estoy viva- respondo sarcásticamente.

- Veo que Rebecca aún duerme- comenta

- Sí, después de todo lo sucedido no es para menos.

- ¿Qué sucedió allá, Jill?- pregunta con los ojos fijos en mí.

En realidad no sé ni qué contestarle, pues después de todo, mi historia parece sacada de un libro de cuentos de terror. Pero qué puedo hacer, tengo que decírselo aunque no me crea.

- Mira, tal vez no me creas, pero de cualquier forma te lo voy a contar…- comencé mi relato…

Conforme seguía con la historia, los ojos de Marvin se mostraban más y más incrédulos a lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Y cómo me puedes probar todo eso que acabas de decir?- cuestionó interesado

- Muy fácil, Chris y yo encontramos varios documentos que respaldan lo que te dije.- conteste aliviada. Esta vez, la mirada del jefe se mostró aun más incrédula, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba curiosidad.

- Está bien, muéstramelos.

Tras esta orden, comencé a buscar los papeles en todos lados, pero no estaban. Así que llamé a la enfermera…

- Oiga, ¿usted vio unos documentos que traía conmigo cuando llegué al hospital?- pregunté con ansiedad.

- No, no he visto nada de eso.

En ese momento pensé en Chris, probablemente él los tendría.

- Disculpe, ¿podría preguntarle al joven que vino con nosotras si él los ha visto?

- Está bien- contesta y sale del lugar.

Marvin comienza a dudar de lo que le dije, lo puedo ver en su rostro.

De repente, entra Chris a la habitación, aún con su ropa del hospital y su suero.

- Pero…- murmuro mientras lo veo sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que deberías estar descansando?

- Sí, pero quiero saber qué le pasó a los documentos.- dice un poco molesto.

- ¿No los tienes tú?- pregunto sorprendida

- No- declara él mientras me mira con resignación. Sé lo que quiere decir esa mirada "maldita sea, perdimos la única prueba que teníamos contra Umbrella"

- Bueno, al parecer nada de lo que me dijiste es cierto hasta que encuentren los dichosos documentos- comenta Marvin- Espero que se mejoren- se despide y sale de la habitación detrás de la enfermera.

- Y ahora qué vamos a hacer- le pregunto a Chris que acaba de sentarse en un sillón cercano a mi cama.

- No lo sé- responde pensativo- Nadie nos va a creer, lo mejor será continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado y reunir pruebas suficientes contra Umbrella.- concluye y se incorpora para salir de ahí.

La habitación se queda en silencio por mucho tiempo, hemos finalizado con nuestra misión en el Bosque Raccoon, pero apenas comienza la verdadera batalla para terminar con el reinado de Umbrella.

**FIN**


End file.
